


Welcome Home, Poe!

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation mention, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after the destruction of Starkiller Base and after Rey finds Luke. Poe has been on another mission for General Organa and returns home after not seeing his new friends for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Poe!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some of my head canons. One of which being that Poe Dameron is a transman and he teaches Finn (and Rey) how to give him his hormone injections so they feel like they're repaying the favor of him helping them (especially in Finn's case). Another is that Poe’s PTSD is managed through therapeutic flying, teaching Rey how to handle her time of the month after her body fat % gets to a proper amount, and cuddles with Finn. And finally: setting his blaster for light stun, he helps Finn and Rey with deflecting blaster fire with their lightsaber since Luke can't do it all the time and using a droid isn't always the best option. Any comments, save for hate, are appreciated. Hate will be deleted and the person reported.

Poe knew all too well that the First Order wasn’t finished. The Empire had come back better and stronger after the first Death Star blew and everyone expected the same to come about from the First Order. Which meant reconnaissance missions to keep tabs on any kind of military buildup. 

“Alright, BB-8, set a course for home,” Poe said after finishing up his scans. BB-8 whistled softly which caused the pilot to laugh softly.  


“Yeah, I know it isn’t Yavin-home. Home isn’t a place in this case, it’s a person.”  


BB-8 beeped, swiveling its head around. 

“Oh come on, you know I didn’t mean it like  _that_. You’re family as far as I’m concerned. But you go with me, remember?”  


Another low note was whistled before the X-wing shifted into lightspeed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Finn! Finn!” Rey called out as she sprinted through the halls of the newest base for the Resistance. She rounded a corner and nearly plowed right into the man she had been shouting for.   


“Rey! What’s wrong? Is it Poe? Is he okay?” Finn asked, the words coming out almost too quickly to be coherent. Rey panted softly, grasping the man’s shoulder for balance as she caught her breath.  


“He’s fine, he’s back! Well he hasn’t landed yet but he’s in the system!” Rey said, just as fast. Finn’s face broke out into a grin, which only got wider when Rey took his hand and practically dragged him with her back down the hallway towards the hangar bay.   


The roof of the hangar opened up as Poe came in for his final landing. The orange and black X-wing was a sight for sore eyes, indeed. 

Poe barely had time to get his helmet off before Finn and Rey were squashing him into a hug, a Poe Sandwich. He couldn’t help but laugh as he hugged them back, a kiss pressed to each cheek.

“Missed me this much, huh?” Poe asked once they untangled from each other and headed out of the hangar. BB-8 trundled behind them, a fourth wheel of sorts.   


“Of course! Ah, you should’ve been there, Poe! You’d be so proud of Finn! We were doing those training sessions like you taught me to deflect blaster bolts, yeah? And he blocked every single one for the first time!” Rey said excitedly.   


“I still think you went easy on me with the blaster shots,” Finn pointed out.   


“I did not!” Rey defended.   


“Hah, easy you two. I’m sure you both put your all into it,” Poe mediated.   


They all filed into the mess hall, which was mostly empty given the lunch rush had been an hour previous to Poe’s arrival. Finn and Rey had put off eating until Poe arrived. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you were able to leave the medbay,” Poe said earnestly to Finn.  


“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it, Poe. Your recon missions have always saved lives. There are lots of people out there. I’m just one of many.”  


“One of many _examples_ of a saved life,” Rey corrected, giving the darker man a look before smiling over at Poe.   


“I dunno, Finn, I gotta agree with Rey. One of many examples and you matter more to me than the randoms I’ve saved and never once met.”  


“Someone I look up to once said I’m a good man and thus I turn that title over to you. You’re the good man,” Finn said before grinning. The pilot couldn’t do anything except stare in shock before laughing.   


“Gee, I wonder who that was,” Poe said.   


“So do I,” Rey teased before gently kissing Poe’s temple while Finn kissed his cheek.   


Poe laughed before plopping his helmet down on Rey’s head and flipped down the visor. 

“You’ll have to show me how hard you’ve been training with your lightsabers, then,” he said.   


“Will do. Tomorrow. You need to rest today _and_  you’re almost late for your hormones,” Finn reminded.  


“Knew the second part, the first part I can’t promise but I’ll do my best,” Poe said, laughing.   


“So long as you _try_  Poe,” Finn and Rey ended up saying at the same time, which just caused all three of them to burst into laughter again.  


Oh yeah, home was definitely a person. Though, in Poe’s case, two people. And he wouldn’t change that for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, jacensolodjo. I made a few edits from the original for clarity so I could publish to a wider audience.


End file.
